


before i sleep

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hair Braiding, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Braids, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Obi-Wan didn’t quite know how to describe his relationship with Anakin. It felt correct when they were referred to as a team, as Kenobi-and-Skywalker. It felt right as he lay his head in Anakin’s lap after a battle, both of them trying their best to fit on Anakin’s bunk on the Resolute.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, i love platonic obikin. they're my boys.

Obi-Wan didn’t quite know how to describe his relationship with Anakin. They were friends, of course, but it was more than that. Their Master-Padawan Force bond still held strong even after Anakin was knighted. It was useful in battle; that was the excuse they came up with for not dissolving it – especially after he became Ahsoka’s Master – but it was more than that.

It was the comfort of having someone there for you, no matter how far away you were. The comfort of knowing that, no matter how hard the battle, how big the loses, there would be someone to hold you up when it felt like you would collapse underneath the weight of the guilt and failure. Knowing that you could reach across the bond and rest easy with the knowledge that the other is _there_ , and that they’re alright.

It felt _correct_ when they were referred to as a team, as _Kenobi-and-Skywalker_ , as partners (in crime, more often than not). It felt right when he realised he and Ahsoka had created a training bond, echoing off hers and Anakin’s own. It felt right as he lay his head in Anakin’s lap after a battle, both of them trying their best to fit on Anakin’s bunk on the _Resolute_.

“Master?” Anakin asked softly, bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at his Padawan, whose eyes reflected the warm contentment blanketing them in the Force. “You zoned out,” Anakin said, breathing out a laugh.

Obi-Wan smiled up at him, reaching out along their bond as he entwined his fingers with Anakin’s flesh hand, which was previously playing with Obi-Wan’s hair. _Padawan_ , Obi-Wan sent through the bond, dousing the word in as much comfort and safety as he could. Anakin responded in kind, flooding their bond with happiness.

“What were you thinking about?” Anakin asked, his gloved mech hand taking over carding through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Nothing you need to worry yourself over, dear,” Obi-Wan replied. He leaned into Anakin’s hand, humming lowly. “I was simply thinking about how I am lucky to have you.”

Anakin shook his head. “I think I’m the lucky one,” he said, “for getting you as my Master. And for being able to stay by your side even now.” Obi-Wan felt the tell-tale warmth of a blush in his cheeks and reached up his free hand to run his fingers down Anakin’s cheek. His former Padawan leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. “I try to be more like you, Master,” Anakin muttered. “I try to make you proud.”

“Padawan, who you are right now is perfect,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m so proud of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better Padawan, nor a better friend.” Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s hand to wipe at his eyes, sniffling slightly. Obi-Wan frowned and sat up, turning to face Anakin. “Anakin? Did I say something wrong?” he asked, hands hovering over Anakin’s knees.

He didn’t expect Anakin to all but throw himself into an embrace, knocking them both into lying down on the bunk. Anakin’s arms were tight around Obi-Wan’s waist, and his face pressed into the space just below Obi-Wan’s ribs. Obi-Wan froze for a second before he sighed softly and began gently scratching at Anakin’s scalp with blunt nails like he did when his Padawan had nightmares when he was younger.

“Master,” Anakin choked out, voice thick. Obi-Wan’s robes were getting slowly wet from Anakin’s tears, but Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He didn’t mind much of anything Anakin did, with few exceptions. Their bond pulsed with surprise and love, spilling out into the Force around them. “ _Master_ ,” Anakin repeated, sounding so much like Obi-Wan’s young Padawan as opposed to the war General he was.

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin moved his head and looked up at Obi-Wan through his eyelashes, eyes slightly red-rimmed. “Come here, my dear.” Anakin moved further up Obi-Wan’s torso, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s sternum with his hands resting beneath his throat. Obi-Wan ran a hand through the long locks, gently picking out the knots with his fingers and some help from the Force. It pulled a strange purr-like noise from Anakin’s throat, which seemed to go unnoticed by the other. “It’s almost as long as your Padawan braid was,” Obi-Wan commented, to himself more than anything.

Anakin looked like he wanted to ask a question, his eyes flicking around Obi-Wan’s face. “Can you…” he started quietly, fingers tapping an anxious rhythm onto Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan hummed questioningly, sending reassurance through the bond. _Can you braid my hair again?_ Anakin asked through the bond, thinking so quickly that Obi-Wan nearly couldn’t keep up.

“Slowly, dearest.” Obi-Wan brushed his thumbs over Anakin’s temples, sliding the strands of hair that fell around his cheeks to behind his ears.

Anakin took a breath. “Can you… braid my hair?” he asked. There was another layer to the question Obi-Wan couldn’t quite place, but he focused on his Padawan’s request and nodded, smiling at him. Anakin pushed himself off Obi-Wan and into a sitting position, hands fidgeting with his pant material as Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in front of him, their knees touching.

At first, Obi-Wan was going to ask Anakin to turn around, but he stopped himself as Anakin glanced at him for a moment before directing his gaze back down to his hands. Slowly, Obi-Wan reached for a few strands of hair that began just behind Anakin’s right ear, pulling them gently and letting them rest against his fingers. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a questioning look, receiving a nod and a faint hint of a blush on Anakin’s cheeks in reply.

Obi-Wan began the process of slowly braiding the strands together, watching as Anakin’s eyes slid shut and his Force presence calmed with the motion. Obi-Wan repeated his movements his mind, _left, right, left, right_ , as he worked.

He was at the end of the strands when Anakin started to sway forward, only Obi-Wan’s hand moving to his chest stopping him from falling over. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan called quietly. There was no response other than a small hum of sleep over their bond, which made Obi-Wan smile. “Sleep now, Padawan mine,” he whispered, pulling them both down onto the bunk with some help from the Force.

Anakin’s face was peaceful in sleep, and their bond trickled slowly with love and safety. Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss to Anakin’s crown before closing his own eyes, content in the presence of his friend; his Padawan; his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
